


It’s Beginning to Look...

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is given a distraction and a task as Sirius attempts to instigate the fun for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Beginning to Look...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The pups don’t belong to me in any way. And while that means I get no money for this, it’s also probably good news for the pups who’d be subjected to far worse if they really were mine.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf Christmas kinks: words used- ribbon, (and to a lesser degree) scarf, and candy cane

With a quill in hand and his nose in the books, Remus caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw the dark haired man perch gracefully on the edge of Remus’ four poster bed. There were only a few reasons that Sirius Black would ever slowly sit anywhere when he could flop just as easily. And as Sirius did not have any broken bones and the springs had been freshly charmed not to squeak, that left but one reason. And given the fact that Gryffindor tower was virtually deserted during the holidays, it wasn’t surprising that Sirius wanted to take advantage of the privacy. Even if it was Remus who usually made the first move.

Remus lifted his head and looked over, the curved part of the candy cane stuck in his mouth. As such, he had a bit of a lisp when he spoke around the candy cane. “Thought you were playing cards with James. Why are you here?”

“Because.” Sirius shrugged and smiled charmingly, as only he could.

Realizing he was salivating, Remus swallowed hard and turned his attention back to his books. He blamed the candy cane, of course. The sharp peppermint taste and sugar rush did nothing to calm him as he tried to return to his studies.

But even when he was looking down at the words about dwarf welfare and goblin rebellions, what he saw in his mind’s eye was Sirius. The image of his friend and lover sitting properly on the edge of the bed in his school robes. And his shiny black shoes. And his Gryffindor scarf. “Padfoot, did you just come in from outside?” Remus asked, looking back over again to see Sirius shake his head. With a sigh, Remus took the candy cane out of his mouth for a moment to address Sirius as seriously as possible. “Then why are you wearing a scarf?”

Sirius shrugged again. “Because.” And there was that smile again. Or perhaps it could be better described as a grin.

Absentmindedly, Remus’ tongue stroked the straight end of the candy cane in his mouth. He swallowed again and put the candy cane back in his mouth. He turned back to his books and the parchment where he had been attempting to take notes. There was a large ink blot on it now from leaving his quill unattended there. “Why do you always do this when I’m trying to study?” Remus breathed lightly, hoping very much that Sirius would not hear and, moreover, would not answer.

“Because,” Sirius repeated, breaking into what was now an unmistakably wide grin before clarifying this time. “Because you love it.”

A grin spread over Remus’ face as well. “Yes I do,” he agreed.

Sirius then added, “And because I want to try and be the naughty one for a change. And I thought this might be a good time to begin.”

Abandoning the essay, books, desk, and all things studious, Remus crossed the room to the bed in a flash. His hand moved straight to Sirius’ crotch and his lips to Sirius’ mouth as he settled on the bed beside Sirius.

“Ah, hold on!” Sirius said, wriggling out of Remus’ reach. He scooted back on the bed.

“All that and you’re making me wait?” The disappointment showed through his voice more than his eyes. If he was going to be distracted, it might as well be interesting. And he was mildly curious to see how Sirius would attempt to top the time Remus had given Sirius as a partial Christmas present the day before.

Sirius nodded and smiled mischievously. “I’ve a surprise for you,” Sirius said, fumbling around in one of his pockets to pull out a bit of red ribbon left over from one of the Christmas presents.

Eyeing it, Remus slowly crawled towards Sirius on the bed. Just in case, he drew the curtains as he passed the ends. “Shall I tie you to the bedpost before we make love?” Remus asked, his voice low and smooth.

Sirius shook his head and scooted all the way up the bed to the pillows. He tossed the ribbon aside without a care. “Actually… no.” He grinned again as Remus stopped in place. “I’ve got a bit more of this ribbon hidden on my person. It’s up to you to find it.”

Remus frowned. He had left his studies for this? It was hardly a challenge. But it was beginning to look like Sirius was learning to be creative when it came to this sort of thing, and that was a good start.

“Come on, just look for it,” Sirius coaxed, relaxing back against the pillows. He hooked a finger around the curve of the candy cane and gave it a slight tug. Remus was jerked forward. “Bet you can’t figure out where I hid it.”

Remus’ eyes fell on the unnaturally placed scarf. At least the game would be over quickly. “Oh, I wonder…” He settled down in front of Sirius and took hold of the end of the scarf. Then he slowly pulled, expecting to see a ribbon around Sirius’ neck like a collar. Instead, Sirius’ neck was bare. Remus bit off the end of the candy cane and held the rest while chewing and studying Sirius’ body for a moment.

“Surely you didn’t think I’d put it in such an obvious place, did you?” Sirius teased. “Where would the fun be in that?”

With the candy cane sticking out of his mouth again, Remus ran his hands over Sirius’ body. Sirius thought he was so naughty, did he? As his fingers slid down the slick black robe, they settled naturally on Sirius’ crotch. Sirius was already hard and, Remus suspected, wrapped up with a ribbon like a present. And that was one present, predictable or not, that Remus was growing eager to unwrap.

He leaned close and reached around to pull the zipper down on the back of Sirius’ robe. While there, Remus kissed Sirius around the candy cane. It was a sticky, sugary kiss, and one that Sirius was quick to return as Remus slipped his hands in through the neck hole and slid the robe off Sirius’ shoulders. Remus pulled back for a moment, checking to be sure the ribbon wasn’t tied around Sirius’ arms or, and it surely would have floored Remus had it been the case, around one of Sirius’ nipples. But as the robe slid down to Sirius’ waist, Sirius’ arms and torso were also clearly ribbon-less.

“Giving up?” Sirius asked. Innocently he took a lick at the end of the candy cane.

Remus pulled back, affronted. “Never,” he declared, shaking his head. And especially since he already knew where Sirius had tied the ribbon, he was not about to relent so quickly. Pushing Sirius back, Remus tugged the robe down further, revealing tight white shorts and strong, Quidditch-toned thighs. “Now where could you be hiding it…” Remus moved down on the bed as he slid the robe off Sirius completely. Sirius lifted his arse to oblige.

After glancing down to be sure the ribbon wasn’t tied around Sirius’ legs or thighs, Remus took another bite of his candy cane, releasing a bit of his frustration. Why he should have to go through all this when it was perfectly clear Sirius had tied the ribbon around his now hard cock was beyond Remus. He liked games as much as the next man, but this one was hardly challenging. All he wanted to do now was strip Sirius’ underwear off, untie the ribbon, and teach Sirius a lesson. Sirius needed to leave this sort of thing to a professional. Or, more specifically, to Remus.

“Are you just going to sit there eating your candy cane?” Sirius leaned forward, tilted his head, and bit off the end of the candy cane. His lips pressed against Remus’ for a moment as they shared the sweet. Then they broke apart. Sirius asked, chomping on his piece of the candy cane.

Shaking his hand and finishing his candy cane in order to get down to business, Remus quickly buried his face in the other man’s crotch. A few tugs on the waistband later, and Sirius’ shorts were down a bit. “And what do we have under here?” Remus said playfully. Teasingly, he snuffled and kissed his way into Sirius’ crotch, his breaths quick and hot. “Dark curly hair. A rock hard cock. Hot testi—” Remus stopped and pulled back, staring at Sirius crotch, completely devoid of ribbons.

“You were saying?” Sirius said, raising his arms and folding his hands against the back of his head. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to find it. You’ve got a one-track mind.”

Remus cleared his throat as he slid the underwear down Sirius’ legs and off completely. “I’m not done yet.” His hand hovered there, at Sirius’ sock-covered feet, and he smiled. “You…” he chuckled, immediately pulling off the socks to see a red ribbon tied around one of Sirius’ toes.

“Me,” Sirius said and closed his eyes with a nod of agreement. He looked quite pleased with himself and with Remus. “Looks like you found it after all.”

Remus untied it, then made a fist around the recovered treasure as he straddled the now completely naked Sirius. He pressed himself up against Sirius’ crotch with just the right amount of pressure to make Sirius gasp. “So, what do I get for finding it?” he asked. His free hand traced a line from Sirius’ soft lips to his crotch, his fingers so close to Sirius’ cock that he could almost feel the skin. But he did not want to accept a reward before it was offered.

“Me,” Sirius repeated, grinning widely. “Any way you like.”

Remus grinned back, dropping the ribbon on Sirius’ chest as he reached for the scarf. Sirius should know better by now than to give him such freedom. He’d make sure Sirius thought twice before making such an open offer again. “Well, if I’d known I’d get that, I would have started from the bottom up.”

Remus tickled the fringe on one end of the scarf against Sirius’ cock, making the man gasp again and flinch. Taking advantage of Sirius’ loss of control, Remus spread Sirius’ legs and knelt between them. “Now,” he said as he threw the scarf around his own neck and then pulled up his robes. He ran his hands up Sirius’ thighs. “Get your bottom up.” Sirius obliged immediately, lifting his arse off the bed and hooking his legs over Remus’ shoulders.


End file.
